A l'amour comme à la guerre
by Nikita Lann
Summary: C'est la guerre entre Konoha et Suna. Deux âmes torturées prisonnières de leurs situations et des paradoxes de leurs existences. Les personnages d'une histoire où les humains sont ... humains.


_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas les miens (et à force de l'écrire, je le déplore de plus ne plus ^^), merci donc Kishimoto-kun, je te les emprunte un moment ^^, en espérant que vous aimerez ... (des **Reviews** n'oubliez pas ^^ je veux savoir si je suis nulle !)_

_

* * *

_

**A l'amour comme à la guerre ...**

**

* * *

  
**

_"A l'amour comme à la guerre ..._

_Tenten, si j'avais su ... _

_Ah oui ... j'en pleure, tu sais, à moins que ce ne soit la pluie qui ruisselle le long de mes cheveux qui mouille ce morceau de papier et étale l'encre dans d'infâmes tâches noires ... _

_Oh Tenten, je n'en peux plus de lutter ..._

_Moi je n'en peux plus de l'horreur et des larmes amères, et je sais que je suis lâche. Mais si je reste, le souvenir déchirant de cette passion ardente qui nous a consummé tous les deux sera éternelle. Je ne veux plus souffrir pour un simple souvenir, j'ai déjà bien assez enduré de tourments. _

_Et puis la peur croiser le regard de tout ceux que j'ai trahi est insoutenable. _

_Tu sais, je le retrouverais en enfer, à moins qu'il n'ai été accepté au paradis... mais même entourée des flammes lucifériennes, il restera l'ange de mes nuits ..._

_Mon cœur a été trop saigné par cette guerre insensée. Et je me vide de l'intérieur. _

_Adieu._

_Ne me pleures pas, j'ai bien assez pleuré pour nous deux ..._

_Adieu._

_Adieu gentille Tenten, je pars enfin pour le grand voyage._

_Je m'en vais le rejoindre."_

* * *

Un grondement jaillit de la terre.

Un bruit sourd et terrifiant, comme un raz-de-marée, un tremblement de terre.

Mais la terre ne tremble pas.

Les cœurs, eux, si.

C'est le début des larmes d'adieux, des regards voilés, des portes claquées, des encouragements criés, des prières pressantes, d'une haine dévorante et de la peur.

Ce bourgeon dont l'éclosion a commencé.

Le gong a sonné.

Tout le village s'est éveillé dans une atmosphère sombre, pesante.

Konoha est terrifiée.

La guerre les guettera à chaque coin de rue.

Les larmes seront le lot quotidien des femmes et des enfants.

Mais aussi des ninjas qui se pensaient doté d'un cœur protégée de la plus puissante des murailles.

Mais eux aussi sont rongés par cette boule douloureuse qui les oppresse, qui noue leur estomac, leur gorge, les paralyse et les fait suer d'incertitude.

Parce que tapie dans l'ombre des dernières lueurs de l'aube, prête à se jeter sur le premier inconscient, le premier qui fera un faux pas, le premier qui oubliera une règle essentielle, le premier qui s'écroulera ..parce que tapie dans l'ombre, la mort rôde.

Et elle est le plus grand prédateur de l'univers.

Personne ne peut lui échapper.

Reste à savoir qui de ceux qui mourront elle viendra chercher et qui de ceux qui mourront voulait la rejoindre.

...

Un adolescent embrasse sa petite amie sur le front avant de lui adresser un signe d'adieu, tout sourire.

Il ignore qu'elle est la mission de celle qu'il a laissé.

Il a beau revêtir une apparence joyeuse, il n'a peur que d'une chose, celle de la perdre. Mais il ne veut pas qu'elle ressente sa peur, ne veut pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle risquerait de s'évanouir pense-t'il en souriant. Sa dernière trace d'humour avant longtemps puisqu'il s'est retourné et que, devant lui, se tiennent amis, prêts à combattre, et, derrière cette barrière présumée infranchissable, un nombre incalculable d'ennemis.

Suna les attaque, Oto a bien tiré les ficelles. Et leur kazekage fou n'a pas arrangé les choses, mais qu'y peut-il ? Il aimerait changer le monde, mais il n'est même pas Hokage, même s'il aurait aimé l'être. Mamie Tsunade fait du mieux qu'elle le peut, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser en triturant le pendentif bleu qu'il porte à son cou. Il ne peut rien faire, absolument rien.

Si ce n'est combattre et continuer à les aimer.

Elle et son village.

Justement, Elle court vers le bureau de l'hokage qui l'attend pour lui confier une mission particulière.

Ses cheveux ébène au reflets bleus ondulent derrière elle et ses yeux bleus nacré traduisent la peur qu'elle ressent pour son amour partit au front. Elle espère qu'elle va l'y rejoindre pour lutter à ses côtés, pourtant un pressentiment lui souffle insidieusement le contraire.

"- Hinata ! crie un voix anxieuse qu'elle n'a aucune peine à reconnaître.

- Kiba ? tu n'es pas avec les autre ?

- Si, j'y allais justement ... ralalala, cette guerre ... c'est Ino qui m'inquiète, elle m'avait l'air si triste, elle qui est toujours gaïe et souriante ...

- Tu devrais le lui dire, tu sais ...

- Je n'ai pas le courage.

- Tu as trop peur qu'elle te rejète ? Mais elle t'aime mon pauvre, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Si l'on m'avait dit que ce serait Hinata Huyga qui me conseillerait en amour un jour sans rougir et s'évanouir ... le blondinet t'as plutôt changée, non ?

- Naruto ... oh il est génial ! s'exclame la jeune fille, rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

- Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent jamais, ironise le garçon aux vues de la gêne évidente de son amie.

- Kiba, rougit encore plus la brune.

- Allez, je te laisse, je dois y aller, lâche, soudain morôse, le représentant du clan Inuzuka, calé sur le dos de son chien.

- Tsunade m'attends ...

- Je comprends, je te retiens alors que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ...

- Oh si Kiba, ça l'est ..."

Il comprend parfaitement ce que laisse sous-entendre sa coequipière: il n'y aura peut-être plus jamais de lendemain pour certains combattants, et même s'il préfère ne pas y penser d'y laisser sa peau.

Comme tous les autres.

L'adolescente monte les marches en courant, certaine d'être en retard et frappe quelques coups à la porte de l'Hokage qui lui demande d'entrer.

Aucune bouteille de sake n'est sortie, indiscrète, aucun sourire gaï n'est étendu sur le visage de la sennin blonde.

"- Hokage-sama ...

- Hinata, je voulais demander à Shikamaru mais il est introuvable, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fuit, mais toi, tu es là. Et c'est toi qui correspond le mieux au profil du ninja dont je me faisais l'idée pour cette mission. Je voudrais te demander de faire de la reconnaissance. Aller farfouiller, aller trouver des informations sur ce village ennemi.

- Je ...

- Vas-y Hinata, et rapporte-moi ce que tu sais lorsque tu le pourras. Mais fais vite, s'il te plaît. Va, tu pourrais nous sauver tous Hinata. Naruto compris. Tu sais, avec ce démon renard, si jamais il ... enfin ...

- Bien Hokage-sama ... je ... j'irai à Suna.

- Merci Hinata, je sais que ce que je te demande est une mission difficile et dangereuse, qui te tiendra éloignée du front et t'empêchera de voir tes amis et cette petite tête blonde stupide, mais si tu réussis, ce que nous retirerons de tout ça sera bien plus grand que ce que tu pourrais imaginer ...

- Pourrais-je juste savoir si je dois m'infiltrer totalement, ce qui me prendrais un moment, où si je dois aller fouiller revenir et éventuellement débusquer des espions ennemis.

- Fais tout ce que tu peux Hinata. tout ce que tu peux et ce que tu jugeras bon, je te fais confiance. Ton père sera fier de toi, tu sais. Et Naruto aussi."

Lui, toujours lui. Depuis qu'elle lui a avoué qu'elle l'aimait, les gens pensent qu'il est sa faiblesse, et même s'il n'ont pas totalement tort, ils répètent beaucoup trop son prénom. Et elle a beau l'aimer, être avec lui est bien différent que ce qu'elle avait imaginé ...

Et remettre tout le sort du village entre ses mains ... elle une pauvre chunin ... pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas son cousin par exemple ?

Le ronfleur a fuis ... sûrement avec cette blonde dont elle a vaguement entendu parler. Elle est de Suna et quelques échos avaient renvoyés qu'ils ne voulaient pas se battre l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard et d'une violente dispute était né un amour improbable et dévorant. Elle les enviait de ne pas subir cette horreur que l'on sentait poindre à chaque détour, chaque pas.

Elle se mit à courir pour quitter le village vite, avant que tous les sunniens n'arrivent et ne la remarque partir, ce qui décrédibiliserait sa couverture.

Elle se mit à réfléchir, que devait-elle faire ? Penser à sa mission l'empêchait de concentrer toute sa peur sur ses amis, et son propre futur. Elle s'en voulait de penser à elle alors que toute une nation était en danger, elle se maudissait de pouvoir être égoïste, ignorant qu'elle devait être celle qui méritait le plus de l'être.

"Aller à suna, m'infiltrer dans les archives ... tuer ... je devrais tuer ceux qui s'opposent à moi ... c'est ... c'est pour le bien de mon pays ... c'est ... et puis je rentrerais à Konoha et livrerais les informations. Puis je retournerais à Suna et espionnerait les agissements des hauts placés ou des suspects, je retournerais à Konoha et ..."

Le visage masqué par un masque d'ANBU, totalement vêtue de noir, elle se fond facilement dans la masse et réussit à passer le barrage sunnien avec brio.

Trois jours, il lui faudra trois jour pour arriver là-bas.

Elle ne doit en mettre que deux.

Pour tous les sauver.

...

Il se frote les yeux. Comme d'habitude il n'a pas dormi, mais l'absence de sa soeur l'inquiète. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas duis la bataille pour cet intello qui n'en valait pas la peine ... quitter sa famille pour un bel inconnu ?

Il lui en voulait, pour sûr, et son frère aussi. Il est partit il y a quelque jours se battre aux côtés de l'armée sunnienne.

En agitant ses cheveux roux, le garçon se lamente sur la folie de son père. Lancer l'assaut contre Konoha, leur alliée depuis tant d'années ...

Mais lui ne peut qu'obéir, et cette voix ... cette voix ... qui lui souffle toujours de tuer ... qui l'empêche de dormir ... elle va le rendre fou. Mais il a peur, ne veut pas ressembler à son père ... Il lutte désespérément, mais chaque jour, elle se fait plus pressante, plus forte, plus acharnée à le faire céder et il ne tiendra plus longtemps ...

Devant son miroir, il n'a qu'une envie: celle de briser son reflet en milles morceaux.

Il se hait. Et il devrait se battre avec ses confrères qu'il ressent le besoin de défendre, malgré la haine qu'ils lui portent.

Aujourd'hui s'est décidé, il devra céder. Il va forcer son père à l'envoyer au front. En le menaçant si nécessaire. Il sort de sa chambre et descend les escaliers, triste.

Puis s'arrête.

Un bruit. Furtif. discret. Mais un bruit. Qu'il a entendu.

Il tend l'oreille et détaille chaque recoin de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve.

Sous les escaliers ! Le seul point mort de là où il regarde ...

D'un bond souple il se propulse et tombe nez-à-nez avec un masque de chat.

"- Toi ! Qui es-tu ? l'accuse l'adolescent."

Le ninja masquer reste paralysé. A-t'il peur de lui comme tous les autres ?

"- Répond, ordonne-t'il."

Une barrière de sable se dresse automatiquement devant lui alors que d'un souple mouvement l'inconnu tente son attaque. Un attaque particulièrement étrange, d'aillleurs. elle vient à bout d'une partie de sa barrière de sable, puis réussit à passer au travers.

"- Qui es-tu ? scande le benjamin du kazekage, assez inquiet d'être ainsi surpris dans sa propres maison et surtout se trouver face à une telle puissance."

Le garçon se rassure en se rappelant que Suna est son élément. Il ne risque rien avec autant de sable sur les côtés. D'un sourire, il tend les mains tandis que s'amasse le sable.

"- Tombeau du désert, annonce-t'il d'une voix presque gutturale."

Mais le ninja bondit, tourne, repousse violemment le sable qui tente désespérément de s'approcher. quelques grains s'infiltre à travers la barrière de protection qu'a érigé le kunoichi vêtu de noir, et se faufile sous le masque.

Soudain alarmée par ces étranges choses qui papillonnent sur son visage et se faufile dans l'un de ses yeux, le ninja panique. Il secoue la tête laissant s'échapper une masse de cheveux ébène qui font légèrement glisser le masque. Mais lorsque sous la vitesse de la technique et l'instabilité de sa position le masque tombe au sol dans un claquement sec, le dernier des No Sabaku est stupéfait. Elle a son âge. Peut-être un an de plus, et elle est incroyablement belle.

Et c'est aussi une ... Hyugo ... ga ... , vu la couleur de son regard.

Son sable tombe brutalement et la jeune fille semble perdue, terrifiée devant la réalité qui s'impose à elle. Elle a échoué dans sa mission, échoué pour sauver son village. elle s'est trahie.

Et son cœur bat trop vite ...

Et elle sait que ce n'est pas l'effort qu'elle vient de fournir qui la fait vibrer, elle sait aussi qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir cette émotion alors qu'elle vient juste de trouver celui qu'elle considérait comme son âme sœur.

Elle ne peut pas se permettre de le tromper, même en pensant un seul instant à se retrouver avec un autre ...

"- Comment vous appelez-vous ? lâche, d'une voix sourde, celui qu'elle a découvert comme étant Gaara.

- Keira Hikotu, dit-elle d'un ton dénué de crédibilité.

- Je ne vous crois pas, mais je comprends et je n'insisterais pas ... vous savez qui je suis n'est-ce pas."

C'était une affirmation pas une question. Mais pour la forme, elle répondit.

"- Oui.

- Je ne vous effraie pas ? s'inquiéta le garçon.

- Pas plus qu'un autre ..."

Elle se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait parler ainsi avec un ennemi, mais n'osant pas s'avouer la réponse, elle préféra oublier et se concentrer sur son échange.

Quant à lui, se retrouver face à une personne qu'il ne terrifiait pas le plongeait dans un état de béatitude totale. Elle était sincère, il sentait qu'elle ne mentait pas et elle n'aurait eu de toute manière aucune raison de le faire. Et elle était jolie. Belle à vrai dire. Sa poitrine démesurée ne l'intéressait pas -avec sa soeur, il avait l'habitude. Les rondeurs qui se dessinaient sous des vêtements pourtant amples ne le freinait pas. Ses yeux étaient deux aimants qui attiraient inexorablement les siens et les ondulations hypnotiques de ses cheveux sur ses pommettes roses l'invitait à les caresser du bout des doigts.

Mais il n'oserait pas, de peur d'abîmer cette inestimable porcelaine.

"- Vous êtes une espionne n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit sans hésiter la jeune fille, prise au creux d'un émerveillement qui la déroutait."

Les yeux verts brillant du garçon contrastait avec ses cernes et son teint terne, mettaient en valeur ses cheveux roux, ébouriffés et semblaient exprimer un dur passé. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du avoir cette pensée dégradante, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire mentalement à l'idée que les rejetés de la société l'attirait sûrement. Elle devinait, à l'instar de son petit ami actuel et qu'elle avait l'impression de trahir, qu'il avait eut une enfance difficile, des parents absents et quelque chose qui le rendait craintif des autres tout comme eux étaient craintifs de lui.

"- Tu es seul ? se permit-elle de demander.

- Oui."

Une pulsion le saisit. Il mourrait d'envie de saisir ces lèvres roses qui lui criait de venir à elle, tant pis pour tout le reste, tant pis pour sa famille, pour la guerre et son fou de père.

Le dégoût de désirer toucher le visage de l'adolescent qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était son ennemi l'irradiait alors que son petit ami se battait pour elle et risquait sa vie à chaque instant.

Inconsciemment ils se rapprochèrent, tous deux saisis par une force qui les dépassaient.

Inconsciemment, ils se retrouvèrent si près leur nez se frôlèrent.

Inconsciemment, le garçon tendit une main hésitante vers la jeune fille.

Inconsciemment, elle le sait par la taille pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Inconsciemment, tout en le désirant ardemment, ils s'embrassèrent.

Puis se repoussèrent dans un élan de peur soudaine devant l'acte qu'ils venaient d'accomplir et qui scellerait leur avenir.

"- Partez, je vous en prie, supplia Gaara.

- Désolée, fit Hinata en disparaissant, honteuse."

Un silence pesant laissa le garçon seul dans la pièce, avec le parfum doux et le goût des lèvres de la jeune fille imprégnés dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

...

Elle court, les mains plaquée sur sa bouche, le visage secoué de larmes. Elle part, vite, loin de lui et de ses yeux ravageurs.

Elle est terrifiée, elle ne peut pas croire qu'elle l'a trahi, qu'elle l'a trompé !

Le roux ne lui a même pas volé un baiser, elle le lui a sciemment donné, offert, comme une preuve d'amour ...

Amour qu'elle n'est pas autorisée à ressentir ...

Elle veut tout oublier, mais comment y arriver lorsque le souvenir d'un tel instant, d'une telle passion est destiné à être indélébile ?

"- Putain ! crache-t'elle avec violence entre deux pluies de larmes."

...

Le rouquin fait les cent pas, tourne et retourne dans sa tête ce problème insoluble. Il ne sait pas qui elle est, juste que c'est sûrement une Hyuga. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup ... mais pourquoi faire des recherches si soudainement ? Il serait vite démasqué ...

Comment faire ?

Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit mise en danger, même si elle est une ennemie, il ne veut pas prendre de risques.

Prit d'une illumination soudaine, il court aux appartements de son père et frappe.

Il entre sans attendre de réponse et se revêtit d'un regard froid et dédaigneux, celui qu'il porte dès qu'il franchit le seuil de cette porte maudite.

"- Enfant démon ... mon fils ... pourquoi me rends-tu visite ? fais une voix derrière un rideau qui ne dévoile qu'une silhouette au chapeau des kage.

- Je viens faire une requête.

- Je refuses de t'envoyer au front.

- Envoyez-moi comme espion alors.

- Espion, dis-tu ?

- Ne suis-je pas le meilleur dans cette catégorie ?

- Si mon fils, c'est exact.

- Alors envoyez-moi là bas.

- Va mon fils. Et tue ta sœur si tu la vois, elle nous a lâchement trahis.

- Bien père, répond le garçon, habitué aux demandes folles de son père."

Il sort de la salle, et cours se préparer pour son voyage. Il partira demain.

...

Une semaine est passée, puis une seconde, puis une troisième ... La guerre fait toujours rage et la brune de konoha tente désespérément de rapporter des informations à son village, pour se racheter, mais chaque fois que son petit ami l'embrasse, c'est le goût amer de la trahison qui la fait trembler, c'est l'impression que deux yeux verts sont plongés dans les siens qui la saisit et la dégoûte d'elle-même. Sa conscience pèse un peu plus lourd chaque jour qu'elle la traîne comme son fardeau: elle a pactisé avec l'ennemi, et elle est tombée amoureuse d'un autre ...elle n'a pas le droit, elle n'avait pas le droit ...

Elle rentre chez elle, le souvenir du roux toujours présent à ses côtés. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se rapeller qu'elle ne l'a pas revu depuis cette fois-là ... même si l'envie lui a souvent pris d'aller vérifier s'il n'était pas chez lui, mais la seule fois où elle n'avait pas résisté à la tentaion il était absent et elle s'était maudite d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions et c'était juré de ne plus jamais rechuter.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne sens pas la présence qui vient de se matérialiser derrière elle.

"- Hinata Hyuga ..."

Le cœur de l'interpellée s'arrête un instant, puis redémarre à une vitesse improbable.

Cette voix ... elle en a rêvé, tant rêvé ... mais elle ne veut pas, ne doit pas se retourner.

Surtout pas. Elle ne pourra pas résister, elle trahira encore une fois.

"- Tu ne m'a pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, comment le pourrais-je ?"

Encore ce besoin de répondre la vérité, cette impossibilité à ne pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager de mentir ...

"- Je t'ai beaucoup cherchée ...

- Pas moi.

- Je m'en doutais, tu m'aurais trouvé sinon.

- C'est sûrement vrai.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à oublier ...

- Moi non plus.

- Tu aurais aimé n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi.

- Es-tu venu pour discuter ? fit la brune, toujours de dos.

- Non, pour te revoir, une dernière fois, peut-être.

- Tu n'aurais pas du.

- J'ai désobéi, demain je pars au front alors que mon père me l'a défendu. Je n'en peux plus de savoir mon village en danger sans que je puisse me battre à leurs côtés.

- Non ! hurle soudain Hinata en se retournant.

- Tu ne veux pas ? fait le Gaara en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je ... je ...

- Je comprend, ne t'en fais pas. Mais notre histoire est sans lendemain ... et rester en vie n'a plus aucun sens lorsque je sais que celle qui a volé mon coeur possède déjà celui d'un autre ...

- Naruto ... souffle-t'elle dans un râle de desespoir.

- Je t'aime, Keira ou Hinata, peut m'importe, et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ...

-Hinata, balbutie la jeune fille, happée par l'océan des yeux de Gaara."

Une nouvelle fois, sans qu'ils le comprennent réellement, les voilà nez-à-nez. Leurs lèvres se touchent, mais cette fois, ils ne se séparent pas, profitant pleinement de cet instant qui leur sera à jamais retiré. Ils ne peuvent pas continuer, et chacun d'eux le sait. C'était l'histoire d'une nuit, une brève passion. Comme il en existe tant d'autre.

Comme il n'en existera jamais.

Les joues inondée de larmes, elle pleure, et lui, il lutte contre cette voix qui lui ordonne de la tuer, pressante et terrifiante. Chaque jour, elle devient de plus en plus puissante et c'est l'une des raisons qui le pousse à se battre. Il fera ça pour le bien de son village et le monstre sera repu du sang qu'il demande depuis si longtemps et le laissera tranquille. Qu'il est égoïste ...

Mais c'est aussi parce qu'il risque de la tuer si elle le côtoie trop longtemps. Le démon de sable la hait parce qu'elle a trouvé sa faille, son cœur, parce qu'elle est sa seule faiblesse. Parce qu'il l'aime désespérément.

Ils restent là, enlacés, après s'être embrassés tout leur soûl. La tête de l'adolescente et fourrée dans le veste de son amant, et, lui, caresse ses cheveux d'une main tendre.

C'est leur deuxième rencontre et aussi la dernière. Ou peut-être pas

Il n'y aurait jamais du y avoir la première.

Ils vont se séparer et tout sera fini.

En théorie, mais dans les faits, ils savent parfaitement qu'ils ne pourront jamais s'oublier, qu'ils vivront tout le reste de leur vie dans le souvenir de l'autre et une part d'eux le refuse tandis que l'autre, tête baissée, l'accepte.

La raison contre le cœur.

Une lutte dont le vainqueur ne sera jamais déclaré.

...

Le blondinet esquive, frappe, envoie l'un de ses clones, lance un kunaï, saigne une jugulaire d'un shuriken ...

Il voit tomber ses amis les uns après les autres, il voit tomber ses ennemis les uns après les autres. Ils sont tous pareils, tous faibles, tous mourrant. Tous les pantins d'une tragédie implacable. Alors pourquoi se battre ?

Un silence soudain l'arrête dans sa lancée.

Tous les combattants se sont arrêtés, un bras immonde met au sol aussi biens konohiens que sunniens. Un bras qui tombe, en sable, au bout de la première attaque.

Son regard s'oriente vers le jeune garçon qui est à l'origine de ce massacre: il est roux, les yeux cernés, et se prend la tête entre les mains, comme le ferait un torturé. Il hurle à la mort, semble lutter contre quelque chose qui le terrifie et qui se trouve à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Le blond s'élance, décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout pour son village. Ce garçon est dangereux, ce garçon pourrait tous les tuer.

...

Un blond fonce sur lui, un blond au regard déterminé. Luttant contre le monstre qui tente de prendre possession de lui, le roux lutte, refuse de laisser le sable prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il ne veut pas tuer ce garçon ...

Soudain, un détail l'attire: trois marques sur les joues de celui-ci. Il sait qui il est, celui qui a ravi le coeur de celle qui l'aime. Il sait qui il est ...

Son coeur hésite entre la jalousie et le besoin de protéger la brune de la peine. Cette hésitation l'empêche d'agir, il n'ose pas tenter un geste qui pourrait la blesser, elle. Par l'intermédiaire de ce garçon, il risque de lui faire du mal.

Le sable se dresse automatiquement autour de lui pour éviter les attaques en chaîne du blond, mais son esprit n'est pas concentré à ce qu'il fait, et le visage aux yeux azur finit par trouver une brèche dans laquelle il se précipite.

Le roux ne sait pas. Doit-il lutter ou accepter sa fin ?

Le monstre sent là un moyen de prendre le contrôle et, subtilement, suggère des choses à l'esprit torturé du roux.

...

Poussant un grognement de rage, le garçon se transforme, d'abord un bras, puis le visage, puis la queue, puis ...

Le blond écarquille les yeux et réalise que le rouquin est comme lui, un porteur de démon. Mais il n'a plus le choix, il doit se battre. Alors d'une voix forte, il ordonne à son hôte indésirable de lui prêter un peu de chakra pour pouvoir contrer le sable de son adversaire.

...

"- Tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tu es seul, tue-le, il n'est rien pour toi, il t'empêche de goûter au bonheur, il est dangereux, si tu le tue, tu pourras être heureux avec ta chérie, tue-le, tue-le, gronde la voix monstrueuse dans une constante litanie de propos cruels."

Il ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait, il doit juste le tuer. Et après tout sera fini, plus de douleur, plus de haine, plus rien ... juste le goût du remord, mais il n'est rien comparé à la souffrance qui le dévore. Mais devant lui, le blond se met à irradier d'une aura inquiétante tandis que se dessine la forme d'une renard rouge. Serait-il comme lui finalement ?

"- C'est trop tard, tu dois le tuer, le tuer, le tuer, juste le tuer. Tue-le et tout sera enfin fini."

Le tuer, juste le tuer ... après tout sera fini.

...

"- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, hurle une voix désespérée entre les rangs de combattants."

Une voix si triste que la guerre s'arrête l'espace d'un instant, lorsque les deux monstres tombent, tous deux à la limite de la mort. Ils se sont combattus avec férocité et les spectateurs se sont éloignés. C'était un combat de monstres, un renard contre un raton laveur. Mais tous deux si mauvais que l'on aurait juré que leur aura était mortelle.

Le blond reconnaît cette voix qu'il chéri tant.

"- Hinata, murmure-t'il dans un râle d'agonie."

Il sent qu'elle se rapproche, en courant, mais elle le dépasse sans s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde, sans lui prendre la main et lui susurrer des mots doux. Sans pleurer avec lui. Sans l'accompagner.

"- Gaaaaaraaaaa, crie une voix larmoyante."

Le blond allongé au sol n'a pas le temps de comprendre, juste le temps de verser une larme.

Il est déjà mort. Mais il est seul.

...

Il l'entend, elle est là pour lui ... elle l'a rejoint ...

"- Gaara, non, non, je t'en supplie, ne meurt pas, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas, répète-t'elle.

- Chuut, chuchote-t'il en plaçant son index sur les lèvres de la jeune fille avant d'aller caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Ne me laisse pas ...

- Je serais toujours avec toi, Hinata, mon souvenir restera gravé dans ton cœur ...

- Mais je m'en fous de ton souvenir, je te veux toi, en chair et en os ... partons ! Comme Shikamaru !

- Et ma sœur ...

- Oui partons, quittons cette guerre ...

- Pars Hinata, mais où que tu ailles je ne pourrais jamais te suivre, il est bien trop tard ...

- Non, non, non, ne dit pas ça !

- Nous ne nous somme vu que deux fois dans notre vie, Hinata Hyuga, pouvons nous abandonner ce que nous avons mis une vie entière à construire pour seulement quelques heures de bonheur ?

- Viens avec moi, je t'en prie ...

- J'aimerais venir Hinata, mais je ne pourrais jamais te suivre ... je ne te mérite pas.

- Non, Gaara, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi Hinata ... mais nous le savions que tout cela n'aurait aucun avenir, n'est-ce pas ? ... je t'aime Hinata, et où que j'aille je ne t'oublierais jamais ...

- NON ! crie-t'elle en le secouant de toutes ses forces avant de le prendre dans ses bras."

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seule seconde pour décider de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur en le couvant d'un regard tendre.

Elle allait l'enterrer, lui donner une sépulture magnifique, dans la forêt, non, à la limite entre le pays de la terre et le pays du sable.

Et puis elle allait le suivre dans son voyage puisque lui ne le pouvait pas.

La pluie se mit à tomber.

...

Naruto avait vécu heureux et était mort malheureux.

Mais la Hinata aux joues inondées de larmes, blottie dans les bras de son amant, avait souffert tout sa vie d'être malheureuse et ce n'était que dans la mort qu'elle avait retrouvé son réconfort. En suivant Gaara qui avait emprunté cette voie quelques heures avant elle.

Et maintenant, la guerre était bien loin d'eux.

Et le soleil se remit à briller traçant un faisceau lumineux à travers les cimes, illuminant un petit morceau de papier aux lettres diluées, et deux corps enlacés, si calme que le doute de la réalité de leur mort serait permis si un manche de poignard ne dépassait pas du cœur de la jeune fille.

Ils ne reste qu'à espérer qu'ils ont pu se rejoindre dans un monde où ils pourront enfin vivre heureux.

* * *

_Et vo_ilà ... ^^ J'avais envie de faire souffrir Naruto ... Mais je truove que je n'ai pas assez appuyé sur sa sollitude ...


End file.
